


Visions

by Stakebait



Series: Necessary Evil, being the account of an unlikely alliance and all that came after [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-written with Keren.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Keren.

  
Nighttime in Buffy's apartment. She and Spike are asleep in her bed when suddenly Buffy sits upright with a gasp, jerking Spike awake beside her.

Spike: (suddenly alert) What's wrong, love?

Buffy: (disconcerted) Bad, weird, odd dream.

Spike sits up and turns on the bedside lamp, causing Buffy to blink.

Buffy: And now my night vision's gone...

Spike: (pulls her into his arms and says soothingly) Tell me about it.

Buffy: I dunno, it started out normal, I guess. You and I were in our house, but it wasn't this house, but I knew it was our house, and we were making Mac 'n' cheese...and it felt...creepy.

Spike: Creepy? I could see gooey, fluorescent, unnatural even. But creepy? Did it attack us or something?

Buffy: No, there was just this overwhelming sense of dread, which I would've written off to the aftereffects of Mac 'n' cheese, but then things just got weirder.

Spike: (trying to lighten the mood) What, we made Jell-O?

Buffy: (wrinkles brow) No, I was in some kind of deserty ghost town. Ha, deserted deserty ghost town. And I think there was a dog or something, but I couldn't quite see it. And I was thirsty, and I remembered, oddly enough, from Bio class, that cactuses have water. And so I found one, broke a piece off, and it was filled with blood.

Spike: Pity that doesn't happen in real life, I could become a vegetarian.

Buffy: (looks creeped out, and nods, not really listening) And then I noticed my hand hurt, and when I looked down, I saw that the piece of cactus had pricked me, and my hand was... (Voice gets soft) leaking water. And it just felt all...oogy.

Spike: (strokes her hair) And then what?

Buffy: (sounding unsure) I woke up? I really hope this isn't prophetic. The desert does nothing for my complexion.

Spike: (turns out the light, lies back down and pulls her onto his chest) It's alright pet, just relax, I'm here. I won't let the big bad cactus get you.

Buffy: (after a few moments of silence) Spike? Will you tell me a story?

Spike: (smiles and settles back) Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, there was a giant who couldn't rhyme...

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, somewhere in L.A., Drusilla wakes up in a big four-poster bed. A bloodied corpse is lying beside her. She sits up and looks at the ceiling.

Drusilla: Where's the doggie gone? The Dog Star hasn't set yet and the naughty puppy's run away. (She picks up the corn husk doll lying next to her and cradles it in her lap as she addresses it.) He took me on a long walk where the dead live, and the air burned. And it spoke to me. It said nasty things. Nooses and necks. (She angrily pushes the corpse onto the floor.) I don't like to share. Neither does Miss Edith. (She looks at Miss Edith who is tied up in a corner facing the wall, and shakes an admonishing finger at her.) Mustn't poison the baby's milk or there'll be no plum pudding!

************************************************************************  
And still meanwhile, somewhere in the desert. Dark gray clouds are edged with light from the full moon. Below, the air is chilled, but none of the men gathered around the fire seems to feel it, not even the leader, who is scantily attired in animal skins. Feathers, elaborately beaded pouches, bits of jewelry glinting with silver and precious stones, and a variety of well-made but primitive weapons dangle about him from what proves, incongruously, to be a modern tool belt, but this is hard to see because he is usually in motion. He has long hair and a seamed face, and appears to be about 50 years old, although it is hard to tell exactly. He is whirling and dancing with heavy, menacing stamps, leaping the fire, and leading a call and response chant that seems to change accents, or perhaps even languages, with every line.

About 15 followers are with him. The inner circle are dressed in a motley assortment of Native American ceremonial garments, all old and valuable, but no two even remotely alike. Two are masked; the others look to be anywhere from 18 to 60. They follow their leader's motions and seem more familiar with the ritual. The outer circle are mostly garbed in jeans and t-shirts, with a traditional touch here and there. They stand in a circle outside, watching, the firelight highlighting their faces. They chant with more enthusiasm than accuracy, except for one who sits to beat a drum, and one who crouches to tend the fire, throwing on bunches of carefully pre-assembled herbs in response to the leader's nods.

Part of the outer circle is the only white man present. Only his back is visible, but the firelight gleams off his blond hair and the high polish of his shoes, now sand-marred. He is wearing a wool suit.

At last, with a final, joyous sounding shout, the leader signals. The drum falls silent, the fire is carefully banked but not extinguished, and some of the older men begin leading the younger back towards a low, flat building just visible in the distance. The man in the business suit stands his ground, however, and after a moment the leader speaks to him without turning to face him. He seems drained.

Shaman: We have done what you asked. Now, where is my payment?

Man: I am not some ignorant tourist to be taken in with a rain dance. I pay for results.

Shaman: You'll get them.

Man: Then you will get what I promised.

Shaman: I know about your kind's promises. (He turns angrily, and stalks off followed by a younger Native American man, and the mysterious man departs in the opposite direction.)

Makkapitew: What if he doesn't deliver?

Shaman: Then we'll track him and take what we're owed. (His eyes flash gold briefly, and his companion laughs)

************************************************************************

The next afternoon, Buffy and Willow are on the campus quad between classes, eating their brown-bagged lunches.

Willow: Mmmmm. (taking a bite of her sandwich) Trusty PB&amp;J. You really can't go wrong. What do you have?

Buffy: (eyeing her sandwich skeptically) PBLT.

Willow: What?

Buffy: (shows her the peanut butter, lettuce and tomato sandwich in her hand) He tries, but somehow Spike still hasn't caught onto normal human food standards. (Continues to rummage through her bag) Oooh! He did pack me some Devil Dogs though. And...(Pulls out a tin can) a can of coconut milk. Yarg, or drink standards.

Willow: Coconut milk?

Buffy: Yeah, I was gonna try curry one of these days. Personally, I just thought the can would sit in the cabinet until I moved out or something, but here it is. (Smiles) And it's not like I even have a can opener or anything. Sadly, the coconut milk is trapped forever.

Willow: Wanna tra...no, I can't. But, I've got an orange! At least you won't get scurvy.

Buffy: No thanks Will, Devil Dogs will be fine. I'm goin' home in a couple hours anyway.

Willow: (honestly curious) Why did you let him pack your lunch?

Buffy: No choice, woke up late. Bad dream.

Willow: What happened?

Buffy: Short version? Ghost town, desert, dog, bloody cactus, Mac 'n' cheese.

Willow: Mac 'n' cheese? One of these things is not like the others...

Buffy: I dunno. Mac 'n' cheese kinda has an overall sense of doom thing about it.

Willow: So you were making Mac 'n' cheese with a dog in a ghost town? I can't say it's not surreal.

Buffy: No, I was making Mac 'n' cheese with Spike, then the desert-themed stuff happened.

Willow: Well, I guess it'd be scary for a vampire. They're kinda on the Atkins diet.

Buffy: (staring past Willow, obviously recollecting her dream) There was something wrong though. This...bad feeling. Everything felt...oppressive.

Willow: Oppressive like let my people go, or oppressive like big scary around the corner?

Buffy: B. But I don't know what it is.

Willow: Did it feel prophecy-y-y...y?

Buffy: I think so, which is what's weird. Even the Mac 'n' cheese part did.

Willow: (jokingly) There's dinner in your future... (Getting serious) What kind of big scary? Could you tell? (Stops, and rephrases in her head) Like inside or outside?

Buffy: Both. It was there on the edge of my vision, but I couldn't see it no matter which way I turned.

Willow: Something watching you? Like the Eye of Exu again?

Buffy: No...like something was there that I was missing.

Willow: Well, so far it doesn't seem so dire. Dinner, desert. Was that it?

Buffy: (silent for a bit, and finally says reluctantly) No. I had a fight with Spike.

Willow: (unsure why this is different from the everyday) And...?

Buffy: It wasn't like an argument. We were punching and kicking and...

Willow: (still unsure why this is different) And?

Buffy: It wasn't right. It wasn't like we always do. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Willow: Ummm...

Buffy: Yeah. Um.

Willow: Uh...look, the only thing that's coming to mind is the thing that when I say it you get really mad that I've said it.

Buffy: (looks at Willow questioningly) You mean that Spike's gonna turn on me?

Willow: Or something? I mean, Mac 'n' cheese, not so much like a sinister plot. I'm not saying he doesn't want to be where he is 'cause he made your lunch and all, but there's a lot of bad things that bad things could do. And you could end up on opposite sides.

Buffy: Do you think I don't know that?

Willow: (flash of anger) Hi with the not psychic? If you don't tell me, I don't know. You haven't been so much with the talking.

Buffy: Well, I'm never really much with the talking; and now, every time I am, it's an everybody hates Spike fest.

Willow: I know, I'm sorry, I know it sucks. And...I don't hate him. I just don't trust him. Not a big comfort, huh?

Buffy: You don't have to trust him. But I would feel better if everybody trusted me.

Willow: We do, it's just...

Buffy: Xander doesn't.

Willow: (looks pained, but doesn't disagree) It's just we remember when it was Angel and he was...and you couldn't...and nobody blames you. But we don't want to go there again. I don't want to go there again.

Buffy: (picks up a handful of grass and starts playing with it) its not like I'm looking for a trip down memory lane, but this is...different. Spike lost his chip and if this is a plan it's a really long term one.

Willow: (little laugh) No, I understand. Spike's more of a seize the moment kinda guy.

Buffy: (smiles) It's all very id.

Willow: I'm not saying its what I expected, but it's obvious he really wants to be with you. Otherwise, Xander would be dead by now. Its just — he's still evil Buffy, (holds up a hand at Buffy's accusatory look) he doesn't have a sense of right and wrong. He only has a sense of what you won't like.

Buffy: (wryly) Perhaps with the exception of preferred school lunches.

Willow: (smiles) There is that. (Gets serious again) And what if he guesses wrong? What if he gets caught up and doesn't think at all? He could be really sorry after, but people won't be any less dead.

Buffy: (quietly) I'll have to deal with it if and when it happens. But I can't spend all my time waiting for it. 'Member after I came back from my...vacation in L.A.? After Angel?

Willow nods.

Buffy: And my Mom was trying to police every aspect of my life so I wouldn't go haring off again? It felt like, what's the use of trying? She'll never think I'm getting better, she'll think the police state is working. I can't do that to Spike; I know how it feels.

Willow: I get that. I just need to know that if it does come up, that you'll be ready.

Buffy: (sighs and tosses her grass pile to the ground) I do what I can. If it happens, I'll take care of it. Depending, of course, on what it is.

Willow: (blinks) Um, Spike hurting people? Spike killing people? I don't care about jaywalking.

Buffy: I know. It's just always this ominous it that no one explains. It seems to range from killing to talking back.

Willow: He always does that.

Buffy: I know! Sometimes I think Xander really wants me to plunge a stake in Spike's heart every time he looks at him funny. And I mean funny ha-ha.

Willow: He's just scared for you. (Buffy raises an eyebrow) Well, and he hates Spike with a passion. And he's jealous.

Buffy: (deadpan) He wants to date Spike?

Willow: No! No! Disturbing and wrong! No offense.

Buffy: Really, none taken.

Willow: It's just you spend a lot of time with him now, you know, that you used to spend with us.

Buffy: I would be perfectly happy to spend more time with you guys, and him, but nobody seems to want to. Unless I've made dinner or something.

Willow: It's not about the menu, it's just you guys are like a package deal.

Buffy: Hey now, I don't complain about Tara or Anya...ok, sometimes Anya, but I deal. Why should I have to come dateless when it's ok for everyone else?

Willow: Because Tara didn't try to kill you? I can't relax around him, I'm sorry.

Buffy: You seemed perfectly all right tossing garlic bread at him and giggling the other night. And can I add that Anya has tried to kill us and has a death toll probably nine times the amount of Spike, at least.

Willow: But she can't do that anymore. He could if he felt like it. (Pauses) Besides, I'd be all for a little Anya-free quality time...Tara too, if you want. The original scoobies, together again...still...you know what I mean.

Buffy: (sighs, smiling a bit) I'm fine for original Scooby get together. But I don't want to leave Tara out, or Anya either. For god's sake, we all put up with Cordelia!

Willow: (jokingly indignant) Hey, I pulled major snit!

Buffy: But we dealt.

Willow: And we're dealing. Dinner party, check. Research sessions chock full of Spike witticisms, check. He still has an invite to mine and Tara's.

Buffy: You proposing a slumber party or something? 'Cause Spike could really use someone else doin' his nails.

Willow: (sidetracked) Don't you do them? Tara does mine, at least for the other hand. (Considering) Well, it'd be worth it if we could see him in a mud mask.

Buffy: Totally! And ok, completely off-track here, but why would you put someone's bra in the freezer? It's not like they wouldn't notice it was cold. And if you were just trying to hide it, why the freezer?

Willow: I have no idea. We could play light as a feather stiff as a board. Or maybe not.

Buffy: Yeah, mainly 'cause two witches take all the mystery out of it.

Willow: (pouts) Fine, spoil my fun. But seriously Buffy, I'm not saying we shouldn't try, we are trying. But sometimes it's hard, and I miss when it wasn't.

Buffy: (not unkindly) Things change. But it's nothing we can't deal with. I'm all for scoobies ice-cream night or something.

Willow: (gives Buffy a hug, and has a dubious but hopeful look on her face) I hope you're right.

Buffy: (hugs her back and says almost imperceptibly) Me too.

************************************************************************

A bit later, at the Magic Box, Buffy and Willow meet up with the rest of the Scooby gang, where Buffy tells them of her odd dream.

Giles: Interesting. So there were no other creatures in your dream apart from Spike and this dog?

Buffy: Do cactuses count?

Xander: They would if they were killer cactuses from Mars.

Buffy: I'm guessin' not then.

Giles: And you're certain it was prophetic?

Buffy: I could be wrong, but it had that... (waves her hand vaguely) feel to it.

Giles: (as he's pulling books off shelves and depositing them on the table) It wasn't menacing you in any way?

Buffy: (confused) What, the cactus?

Giles: The dog. Was it following you?

Buffy: No, it was just kinda there, on the edge of everything.

Tara: That's weird. It sounds almost like a spirit guide, except it wasn't really leading you and it's usually a wild animal. Maybe not so much like it then.

Buffy: I don't remember eating any insanity peppers last night.

Willow: You don't have to. That kinda thing helps people focus the mind and get to that plane. But you apparently have frequent flyer miles.

Buffy: (wryly) Lucky me. So, any other ideas?

Giles: You might be on to something Tara. (to Buffy) What you thought might have been a dog could in actuality be a wolf or a coyote.

Buffy: I knew I should have watched more Animal Planet.

Xander: Or Lassie.

Buffy: Um...I knew it wasn't a collie.

Xander: No, I just meant, Timmy's in the well, it's trying to tell you something.

Buffy: Well, it could have done a better job, I mean, bleeding cactuses? Whatever happened to writing on the wall?

Anya: It's been done.

Buffy: So don't mind the cliché if I actually understand what's going on.

Giles: Considering the imagery, some research into Native American symbolism would be advisable.

Anya: Are you sure? It could be Mexican. Any number of cultures have dog-like creatures, and deserts.

Giles: Good point. Perhaps even an Egyptian jackal, though that doesn't seem to fit with the cactus. (Goes back to the shelf and begins selecting more books.)

Xander: (sighing) It's gonna be a loooong night.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, inside the community center at the Bear Valley Rancheria, twenty minutes from the Sunnydale border, the same Shaman as last night, but now dressed casually in jeans and a white button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves, dismisses a class of young men and women after his lecture, concluding, "by 1900, the total Californian Indian population had declined to fewer than 16,000 from over 300,000. We'll pick up here next week, folks. Don't forget to do the reading." And after they leave, is joined by two of his henchmen.

Shaman: Is everything in place for tomorrow night?

Wohehiv: Yeah, boss.

Otaktay: (bitterly) Everything except that one item.

Shaman: I told you to let me worry about that. You just take care of the details.

Otaktay: Why are we working with this guy anyway? I thought the point was to get revenge on his kind.

Shaman: (with a little smile) We're working with him like you work with a tool. He is useful to us, but we control him.

Otaktay: I understand that, but I still don't like it. Our new nation should start as we mean to go on, with our own people.

Shaman: It will. We're gaining more strength than ever before.

************************************************************************

Late that night, at Buffy's apartment, Buffy is seated at the breakfast bar, poring over several large volumes she has taken from the Magic Box. Spike comes up and gently massages her shoulders, causing her to jump and turn around, startled.

Spike: What's got you all on edge, pet?

Buffy: (composes herself and turns back to her books) Just tryin' to figure out this dream thing.

Spike: (rubbing her back) You can figure it out tomorrow, it's three in the morning. I thought I was supposed to be the nocturnal one.

Buffy: Hey, I'm in college, this is supposed to be normal.

Spike: I barely even see you crack one book. I can see it's got you spooked, but you're not goin' to the desert anytime soon. We've got time.

Buffy: How do we know that?

Spike: (shrugs) Maybe we don't, but it won't go any better if you're exhausted.

Buffy: (turns to him, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears) I'm scared, Spike. I'm not sure why, but I'm really scared.

Spike: (comes around to her side and smoothes back her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead) It'll be ok. I'm here, you won't have to fight this on your own.

Buffy: (looks into his eyes, and one tear escapes down her cheek) I love you, Spike.

Spike responds by scooping her up and carrying her off to their bedroom.

************************************************************************

Buffy straddles Spike. His skin gleams white in the moonlight, and hers is golden brown by contrast. She moves in a slow, rocking rhythm, and his eyes flicker open to meet hers. "Slayer…" he whispers softly. His hands come up to cup her breasts and play with her nipples, and she catches his wrists, laughing, and leans forward to gently pin them to the pillows above his head. She bends to kiss him, and her hair falls around his face like a translucent veil. He gives another low, shaken groan of desire… "Buffy…"

Drusilla: (waking up abruptly, the image of the Slayer and Spike burned in her brain) Bad dog! That's not your watering dish! Pluck the figs before they're ripe and they shan't be ready for the feast. You must wash your hands before dinner, playing with nasty little girls makes you dirty. And she's only fighting herself.

************************************************************************

Somewhat later, Buffy wakes up with a gasp, once again awakening Spike, as she is still lying on top of him. Spike automatically wraps his arms around her and rubs her back in calm, soothing strokes.

Spike: Shhh, love, it's alright.

Buffy lies there silent and shaking, her eyes open wide.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Giles, Willow, Buffy and Xander pile out of Giles' car at Bear Valley Rancheria. Buffy yawns widely as she exits.

Xander: What's a rancheria?

Giles: A small Native American reservation, often home to remnants of several different tribes. They're unique to California, actually.

Buffy: (looking very tired) And why this field trip again?

Giles: Because we've reached the limits of my expertise.

Buffy: (mock horror) Say it isn't so, Giles!

Giles: (looks vaguely amused) I've learned what I can from the books, but most tribal lore was a matter of oral tradition, and even much of that has been lost.

Xander: (looking around) This is better than syphilis central.

Buffy: Scads.

Willow: I tried there, I mean the cultural center. They're great with the artifacts, not so much with the dream interpretation. Though they did tell me about this ritual called Hanblecheyapi.

Xander: Hand jalopy?

Willow: Close. It means "crying for a vision," but I don't think Buffy's been much for the isolation or fasting.

Buffy: Nope, had my most important meal of the day.

Giles: This way. I understand their cultural tradition instructor has office hours today.

Buffy: Oh good. (Looking around desperately, and noticing a bunch of people busily doing something by a large tree) Hey, what's going on by that tree over there? Xander, why don't we go check that out?

Giles: (gives her an affectionate smile) We'll meet you back at the car.

Buffy and Xander wander off as Giles and Willow continue on to a one story building, and are directed to the basement. They enter a small room that is crowded with books and papers. The walls and shelves are filled with masks, dream catchers, and all kinds of ritual objects – some of which look to be of museum quality, while others were clearly made by young children. The Shaman sits at a desk, looking through a book.

Giles: Mr. Shiriki? Rupert Giles, we spoke earlier? (He holds out his hand, but the Shaman does not take it, opting for a nod of recognition instead.)

Shaman: Oh yes, you were interested in some information on Shamanistic practices. You know we offer a class, weekend retreats...

Willow: (interested) Really?

Shaman: (turns to Willow) Yes, I'll find you a brochure... (trails off as he notices the bone and feather Willow acquired from Silus hanging on a thong around her neck and unconsciously reaches towards it) That's a very interesting necklace. I haven't seen those in years, where did you get it?

Willow: (evasively) A friend gave it to me.

Shaman: You have interesting...friends. (Comes back to himself and turns to Giles) What were you interested in exactly?

Giles: Native American animal totems. Coyote or wolf to be specific.

Shaman: There has been renewed interest in that area in the last fifteen years, a lot has been written. I could give you a bibliography... (starts rummaging around)

Giles: (holds up hand to forestall him) I've done quite a bit of reading. I was hoping for something a bit more, experiential?

Shaman: (miffed) I think you've come to the wrong place. We don't sell that stuff here.

Giles: What? Oh, no. Verbally experiential.

Shaman: (not sounding apologetic) We get a lot of tourists. I don't have much experience with wildlife. If you told me what you have in mind, perhaps I could be of more help?

Willow: Like spirit guides, that kind of thing?

Shaman: Indeed. Different animals stand for different aspects of your journey. Animal guides choose you based on different aspects of your own spirit. Can you be more specific? There's quite a bit of difference. For instance, wolves represent social harmony. In addition, the Cherokee revered their effective hunting, while others… considered them a symbol of the darker side of life as well. Coyote, on the other hand, is a trickster. He has great humor and charm, but he often teaches the folly of self-deception. Have you had such a vision?

Willow: Me? No.

Giles: Yes well, I had already learned as much from my readings. I was hoping that…

Ata'halne: (wandering in and cutting Giles off) Boss, we need more....

Shaman: (snarls) Not now! I have guests.

Ata'halne: But the initiation? Tonight? The...thing?

Shaman: I'll be there in a moment. (To Giles and Willow) I'm terribly sorry, I really have to see to this. Here, take this (hands Willow a brochure) if you want to come see us next weekend. Feel free to look around upstairs, we have several exhibits of artifacts recently reclaimed from the Sunnydale Museum.

Willow: I could stay...if you've got something tonight. No time like the present.

Shaman: (Gives her an unpleasant smile) it is a test of manhood for members of the tribe, you don't qualify. Thank you for coming. (he walks out)

Willow: (calling after him) I hope you find your thing!

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Buffy and Xander have finished looking around and are waiting for Giles and Willow by the car.

Xander: (squinting back at the hooks adorning the tree) Are they fishing for birds?

Buffy: I dunno. I didn't quite get what they were saying about this initiation rite thingy. There was a lot of mumbling going on.

Willow and Giles return and they all pile into the car.

Buffy: Find out anything useful?

Giles: Not much, but if this dog of yours is in fact a coyote, he represents trickery and transformation. We should be especially careful not to take apparent events at face value.

************************************************************************

As they leave, the Shaman is lead by his henchman to a room where their mysterious employer is waiting, a briefcase by his side. His face is still away from the camera.

Shaman: Are you satisfied?

Man: Perhaps. Your visions have been received.

Shaman: I told you that last night, and the night before.

Man: Yes well, our organization requires proof.

Shaman: It's not wise to question the spirits, coyote especially. You say the visions have been received, what more proof do you want?

Man: We've implanted a tracer in her..."companion." She has moved, but we do not know where she is headed yet. When she does as we desire, you will have your payment.

Shaman: (angrily picks up a coffee cup on the table and throws it against the wall) That was not the bargain! We did as you asked, now do as you promised!

Man: (opens his briefcase and pulls out a large greyish-brown animal skin and puts it on the table) Fine. But if things do not go as planned, it will be on your head. (he gets up and turns to exit, revealing that he is, in fact, Smyth, one of the Watchers in Travers' employ.)

************************************************************************

Later, back at the Magic Shop, all have gathered, including Spike to try and figure out the source or meaning of Buffy's bad dreams. The scoobies are gathered around the research table, as Giles contemplates shelves of books. Buffy is seated on the ladder a few rungs down from Spike, leaning tiredly against his leg and trying not to yawn.

Xander: (slamming book closed in frustration) Big fat nothing. Again.

Buffy: So I'm doomed. We really need to figure this out because I need my beauty sleep.

Tara: You look fine. You're pretty even without sleep. (Glances at Willow and blushes)

Buffy: (smiling) Thanks Tara, but a couple more nights of this and the bags under my eyes will be so big I'll need a seeing-eye dog.

Anya: Well, what are we doomed to, besides Buffy's insomnia?

Giles: (tiredly running a hand through his hair) Perhaps a massacre of some sort? Perhaps something that might decimate the local populace? Or perhaps not. (frustrated) Buffy, do you remember anything else from you last dream besides the "piles of dead bodies?"

Buffy; I'm trying, but you know how dreams are. Piles of dead bodies, dog thing...Spike was there but I don't remember...

Willow: In both dreams, the only...person-shaped thing besides you was Spike, right? I mean, that could move?

Buffy: I think so.

Willow: So maybe it's about Spike? (mulling it over) Spike's not what he seems...

Tara: Ooh! Or maybe it's not Spike. Maybe Spike stands for something?

Buffy: Like what?

Tara: L-like you're thirsty? Vampires with the drinking? A-and it was dry...

Buffy: So Spike symbolizes dehydration.

Spike: I'd like to think not.

Xander: I'm thinkin' death, destruction...oh wait! That's not symbolism, its just Spike.

Spike: Ta.

Xander: Ta to you too?

Giles: (rubbing the bridge of his nose) It means thank you.

Xander: Then never mind.

Willow: (still thinking aloud) Well, if it's about Spike maybe, and it's a trick...so it's Spike's trick, or it's a trick on Spike. Or Spike's not the real Spike.

Buffy: Or Spike's a long tall glass of water.

Giles: Or perhaps not.

Willow: This don't believe what you see thing is driving me nuts! 'Cause all we have is what you see. We need like X-ray vision or something.

Xander: Seeing through Spike's clothes is probably not that helpful.

Spike raises an eyebrow at him.

Willow: No! Like magic x-ray vision. See the truth? Truth seeing?

Tara: We could do a spell to see if Spike's been replaced by Folgers crystals.

Willow: (looking warily at Buffy) I don't know, I just thought...I'm out of ideas. We've got Spike, bad scary, bad scary and Spike. We start with Spike, at least we can narrow it down.

Spike: Oi! Right here! (Goes alternately into high pitched voice and his own) Spike, can we perform a spell on you? What again? Oh yes! Well alright, I've got nothin' better to do.

Willow: Great! (She goes to gather what she needs)

Tara: (leaning over to Spike, and saying softly) Sorry.

Willow returns with a silver basin full of clear water, which she proceeds to chant over, placing into it a dark stone, a piece of wood, and extinguishing a candle. Tara joins her in the refrain. The water develops sudden ripples which run to the edge and disappear, and the two witches sprinkle the water over Spike. Then everyone pauses, waits, pauses, and waits some more. No change is perceptible. Just to be sure, Willow checks for Spike's reflection in the water which, as usual, isn't there.

Spike: Well lookee here. Oh wait, there's nothin' to look at. Still just your friendly neighborhood vampire. (Sits back next to Buffy and lights a cigarette).

Buffy: Ok, so no go.

Anya: Now what?

Willow: We could...

Buffy: No more spells on Spike! Buffy ready to hit things. (she sinks back against Spike's leg) Buffy tired.

Xander: (reaches over and hands her a can of coke with a small smile) Buffy cranky.

Buffy: (pouting, but taking the drink) Buffy up past her bedtime.

Giles: Buffy, perhaps if you could recollect in more detail what occurred, we might find a lead to follow up on.

Buffy: I'm trying! But my brain keeps saying bed, bed, and bed. And then screaming: no! No! No!

Giles: (sympathetically) I'm certain you have been. But there are details no conscious mind is likely to recall accurately. Perhaps with your permission, if we could hypnotize you, some information might be gleaned.

Buffy: Well, I'm out of ideas. Just don't turn me into a human chicken or anything.

Xander: At least you've got the "you are getting sleepy" part sewn up.

[Giles pulls out a text and consults the instructions. In the absence of a pocket watch, Anya pulls a crystal amulet held by silver wire on a silver chain from a display case.]

Anya: And don't drop it! Those are selling very well this month.

Giles: (self-consciously reading from the text as he swings the crystal in front of her.) You can feel a wave of relaxation lapping at your ankles. It rises to your knees, then your – er, yes. It continues in that fashion until only your head is above water. Your body is floating, loose and relaxed. Close your eyes. You can feel the sun on your cheeks. You are in a safe place. Nothing can hurt you here. (Buffy looks on the edge of falling asleep for real) You walk up out of the water and onto the sand. The wind is cool. You follow it and find yourself back where you were last night. Now tell me what it looks like…

Buffy is back in the desert, wandering through towering piles of rotting bloody corpses. Flies and vultures circle the carnage, and for a flash, Buffy sees a coyote wandering on the edge of one of the piles before it disappears. She continues on and comes to a watering hole, where Spike is kneeling and drinking, animal-like. Buffy approaches him and reaches out her hand. The moment she makes contact with his shoulder, he turns and his face is not Spike's but her own. The figure stands, growls and punches her in the face. Buffy is disconcerted at fighting an image of herself, but is able to rally and sends some spinning kicks towards her doppelganger. It falls and Buffy leans over herself, ready to deal another punch when the body abruptly disappears, leaving a shadowy symbol drawn in blood on the sand. The coyote wanders up, and looks at Buffy curiously, before it's eyes turn yellow and it leaps for her throat.

Xander: And that's it?

Buffy: Yeah...hey wait! That picture! It looks like the one on the reservation initiation tree.

Giles: Can you draw it?

Buffy: I'll do my best. (She gets a pen and roughly sketches the image she saw.)

Spike: (looking over her shoulder) What's that mean then? Anarchy?

Giles: No, it appears to be various symbols for rebirth.

Tara: Well that's good right? Why do you look so worried?

Giles: Because that (points to a symbol) is not a Native American symbol. It's Fishelex demon.

Buffy: (hopefully) Does that mean I can punch, punch sleep?

Giles: That seems to be indicated.

************************************************************************

The gang arrives at the reservation as the initiation ritual is in progress. Several young men seem to be hanging from bone hooks through their skin. Rivulets of blood run down their skin, but they don't cry out. Others are being lashed by strange figures in elaborate masks, and still others lying, much like the figures in Buffy's dream, describing horrific visions in hoarse voices. They are clearly too weak to rise.

Buffy: Eeew.

Willow: No that's an initiation rite. It's part of their culture. Well, somebody's culture. I thought (uncertainly) that was from an island. Or maybe New Mexico. I don't remember the barbed wire though…

Buffy: (Points to some vampires waiting on the edge of the clearing) Is that part of their culture too?

She leaps towards a vamp, stake at the ready, and manages to plunge it into his heart before he can react. She spins in time to duck a punch from behind her, and deliver one of her own. The scoobies take on various vampires as well, as the ritual a few feet away continues. Buffy dispatched her vamp and looks around to see the Shaman cloak himself in a large animal skin, and chant a few words before he transforms into a werewolf. Buffy begins running towards him, brushing past Willow who tries to see what Buffy is so intent on.

Willow: (seeing Buffy launch herself at a werewolf) Buffy, no!

Buffy does not hear or heed the warning as she careens into the Shaman, carrying them both to the ground. He snarls and swipes at her face, leaving claw marks down her cheek, before throwing her off of him with some force. Buffy is launched back, and her stake goes clattering to the ground. Before she can regain her footing, he leaps atop her, attempting to claw her some more. Buffy kicks out her feet, sending him flying back and kips up, scanning the ground for her lost weapon. She spots it a few feet away, and runs towards it, as Willow is running in her direction shouting at her to stop. Buffy grabs her stake and sends it hurtling through the Shaman's chest. He stops, looks down, and explodes in a pile of dust. Willow drops to the ground, crying, as the fighting dies down, all the vampires dusted or fled. Buffy drops to her knees beside Willow and gathers her into her arms, as the rest of the scoobies free the human prisoners.

Giles: (as he frees a young man) Don't worry, it's all over now.

Guy: Fuck you. He was the only one who could've united us! We were gonna take back the land and be strong again!

Giles: You were going to be demons, or meat.

Guy: It's still better than the alternative. (He spits at Giles and runs off)

A coyote walks along the edge of the clearing, raises its head and howls at the moon.  
And on some scenic lookout point, Drusilla lounges on a car hood, cradling her new doll and looking up at the moon. The driver of the car lies dead, his head lolling out of the window.

Drusilla: (giving the doll a shake) You're making mummy cross! Children are to be heard and not to be seen. I shall have to take Miss Edith out for the treasure hunt. (Smiles maniacally) And a good time will be had by all.


End file.
